Maestro
by Odette Vilandra
Summary: AU. Colt Grice es un estudiante de preparatoria, y debido a sus distracciones al pensar en Zeke Jaeger, su profesor de historia, es que éste le ofrece ayudarle con sus materias. ¿Será que el maestro corresponda al alumno? Advertencia: Yaoi. ZekexColt. (No lemon)


**Maestro**

—Es así que el asesinato del Archiduque Francisco Fernando de Austria…

Ese es Zeke Jaeger, mi profesor de Historia. Habla y habla sobre el tema, y lo único que puedo hacer es escuchar el sonido de su voz, y verlo caminar entre las filas de pupitres del salón; explicando y desarrollando el tema en turno.

Sea la primera guerra mundial como en este momento, las antiguas civilizaciones, o simplemente cuando llega a platicar cualquier anécdota al azar... Podría escucharlo todo el tiempo…

—¡Colt! —Sacudo la cabeza cuando lo escucho decir mi nombre. —¿Y bien?

¡Rayos! ¿Preguntó algo? ¿Qué era lo que decía? A ver... La primera guerra mundial... —S-sí, 1914... Mataron al archiduque...

—Colt, te pregunté ¿Por qué a la primera guerra mundial se le conoce también como la guerra de trincheras?

Sé la respuesta, ¡La sé! Pero por alguna razón, siento como si no pudieran salir las palabras de mi boca... Y sólo puedo ver sus ojos color miel, mirándome fijamente a través de sus anteojos. Trago saliva. Estoy nervioso... ¿Por qué?

Suena el timbre, y todos se vuelven locos de inmediato. Cierran los libros y cuadernos, y guardan sus cosas en sus mochilas... Pero yo no puedo más que mirar a mi maestro, y cómo su expresión firme se suaviza de pronto, y sonríe... ¿Me sonríe a mí acaso?

—Para la próxima clase quiero un ensayo de al menos cinco páginas sobre el tema.

Sé que es hora de salir, el salón ya está vacío; incluso el Profesor Jaeger está guardando sus cosas en su portafolios... ¿Por qué pareciera que no me puedo mover?

—Es la hora de la salida, Colt, ya te puedes ir a casa.

—¿Eh? ¡Ah, si! —Apenas reacciono, y comienzo a guardar mis cosas. No tardo en ello, pero no sé en qué momento, él se ha sentado en el pupitre que queda justo delante del mío.

—Colt, ¿Qué te está pasando?

Me quedo en blanco, como últimamente me ha sucedido cuando él se dirige a mí. —¿C-cómo?

Suspira —Eres un chico inteligente, pero últimamente tus notas han bajado, estás distraído y no sólo en mi clase, la Profesora Reiss me ha hecho la misma observación.

—Y-yo, b-bueno...

—¿Es acaso alguna chica?

—¡No! ¡No es eso!

—Entonces, ¿Qué es lo que te pasa, Colt?

—E-estoy bien, profesor Jaeger... Me esforzaré más. —Siento caliente el rostro, sólo espero no estar rojo cual tomate.

—¿Qué te parece si te echo una mano? Podría ser tu tutor. —Se levanta del pupitre, y mi respiración se entrecorta cuando se queda de pie al lado mío. —¿Cómo ves si vienes a mi departamento? Podemos repasar tus dudas sobre la clase de hoy, y, bueno, creo que puedo ayudarte también con tus otras materias, en especial con la de la Profesora Reiss.

—Yo... —No sé qué decir, ¡Estoy en blanco! Y me pongo aún más nervioso cuando se acerca a mi oído.

—Frieda, quiero decir, la Profesora Reiss me dijo que hará un examen sorpresa la próxima semana.

—¡¿Qué?!

—¿Entonces? ¿Qué dices?

* * *

Aunque es un departamento pequeño, es bastante elegante y sobrio. Volteo a una repisa, y veo una fotografía suya con un uniforme deportivo, y una manopla de base ball.

—Yo era el lanzador estrella del equipo cuando estaba en preparatoria.

No hay mucha diferencia entre esa fotografía y el hombre que es ahora, aunque entonces no usaba lentes, ni tenía barba como ahora. —No sabía que jugaba base ball, profesor.

—Llámame Zeke —ríe y toma la fotografía, observándola con añoranza. —Siempre me gustó el base ball, aunque no pude seguir jugando debido a una lesión en la rodilla.

—Lo siento.

Deja el retrato en su lugar y se aleja caminando, mientras que yo, por alguna razón, no puedo apartar la mirada de aquella fotografía. —Son cosas que pasan, Colt. Por cierto, ¿Te ofrezco algo de tomar? ¿Una soda? ¿Agua?

—N-no es necesario, g-gracias.

—¡Oh, vamos! Te traeré una soda, ¿Ginger ale está bien?

—S-si —me siento un idiota, ¡No puedo ni hablar bien! ¿Qué diablos me pasa?

—¡Toma asiento! No pasa nada si te pones cómodo. —Otra vez ríe, ¡Es tan distinto de su papel de maestro! No porque sea el más estricto de los profesores, de hecho es todo lo contrario, aunque en la escuela es más serio y formal... Es agradable escucharlo y verlo reír.

Finalmente me siento en la mesa del comedor, no sin antes colgar mi mochila en el respaldo. Pongo mis manos sobre la mesa, entrelazo mis dedos y juego con mis pulgares mientras observo a mi alrededor. Parece que vive solo, no veo fotografías familiares, casi todo es gris, negro o blanco; los muebles, los cojines del sofá, los marcos de los cuadros de arte sobre la pared. —S-su departamento es muy bonito, Profesor Jaeger.

Me sobresalto cuando deja mi bebida bruscamente sobre la mesa, y me mira con ojos severos, fríos... ¿Hice algo malo? —Colt, ¿En qué quedamos?

¿De qué me habla? ¿Qué dije? ¿Qué Hice? ¡No puedo reaccionar! ¿Acaso teníamos algún acuerdo que rompí?

—¡Te dije que simplemente me llames Zeke! —Y vuelve a sonreírme, y yo suspiro aliviado.

—Si... Zeke —se siente extraño, pero agradable decir su nombre... No tengo idea en qué momento fue que sonreí, sólo me di cuenta de que lo hice.

Pasamos de un libro a otro, de lección en lección, de materia en materia. Traté de tomar notas, poner atención... Pero cada que Zeke habla, el mundo deja de existir, y sólo puedo mirarlo, y escucharlo.

Así ha sido cada tarde cuando, después de clases, me lleva a su departamento para darme clases privadas. Él habla, explica, y yo lo escucho. Aunque es difícil concentrarme cuando lo tengo al lado mío... Cuando sus ojos me observan... Cuando se acerca a mí para algo.

—Bien, Colt, creo que ha dado resultado el que vengas a mi casa por las tardes; veo que has mejorado tus calificaciones, me da mucho gusto.

—G-gracias, Zeke.

Suspira, relaja los hombros, se recarga en el respaldo... ¿Por qué sonríes así, Zeke? Tan melancólico, ¿Qué pasa?

—Supongo que, ahora que vas mejor en la escuela, ya no me necesitas... —ríes entre dientes. —Es una lástima, la verdad es que me agrada mucho tu compañía.

—¡¿Qué dices?! —Me cubro la boca al darme cuenta que le he levantado la voz, ¡¿En qué estoy pensando para hacer eso?! Pero... Es que el sólo hecho de ya no venir... De ya no pasar las tardes contigo, Zeke. —¡Sí te necesito! ¡Claro que te necesito!

Nuestras miradas se cruzan, y veo la sorpresa en tus ojos. No esperabas que dijera todo eso, ¡Ni siquiera yo sé cómo es que me atreví a decírtelo!

—Colt...

—Zeke...

Fue inesperado... O quizás no. Debí adivinarlo cuando tomaste mi barbilla, o cuando sentí tu aliento cerca de mi boca. No estaba pensando en ese momento, y me alegro de no haberlo hecho.

Soy feliz, Zeke. Lo fui en el momento en que sentí tus labios sobre los míos... Y me has dado otra lección con esto. No de historia, no de literatura, matemáticas, o cualquier otra materia escolar, sino de vida. Mi confusión, mis distracciones, el modo en el que me sentía respecto a ti; todo eso era porque te amaba... Porque te amo, Zeke.

Siempre me consideré malo besando a alguien, hasta ahora, sólo he besado a una chica cuando tenía catorce. ¡Fui tan torpe! Se supone que yo tendría qué tomar la iniciativa con ella y todo eso, pero en verdad que fue un desastre.

Pero tú sigues siendo mi maestro, aún en esto. Tus labios le enseñan a los míos cómo moverse, no sé muy bien qué hacer, así que sólo te sigo, y dejo que me guíes, Zeke.

Simplemente me dejo llevar por lo que tu boca dicta, tú llevas el ritmo. Eres tú quien, con un ligero roce, me haces abrir la boca para permitir que tu lengua explore la mía.

Y yo... Yo sólo puedo sentir un hormigueo que recorre todo mi cuerpo, y que se magnifica cuando acaricias mi rostro; o cuando tus besos suaves aumentan de intensidad a algo más profundo y pasional.

—Lo siento, Colt —dices con voz jadeante, pero tus palabras me angustian, me oprimen el corazón.

—¿Cómo? ¿P-por qué? —¿Por qué te disculpas? ¡Demonios! Zeke, por favor, ¡Dime que no actuaste por impulso! ¡Dime que sientes lo mismo que yo!

Juntas tu frente con la mía —no es correcto, Colt. —Suspiras. —Tienes 17 años, y eres mi alumno. —Y vuelves a besarme, aunque ahora sólo fue un roce breve que apenas duró unos segundos.

—¡¿Y eso qué?! —Ahora he sido yo el que te besa, producto de mi desesperación. ¡Finalmente te tuve!... No, Zeke, no volveré a callar lo que siento. —¡¿Y qué si tengo 17 y eres mi profesor?! ¿Acaso es tan malo que sienta algo por ti?

Me miras sorprendido, pero... Hay algo en tus ojos, pero no sé qué es. Sólo sé que es un brillo que me cautiva. Sonríes, y otra vez mi boca recibe a la tuya, y sin romper ese beso, pones tus manos en mis hombros y me llamas a ponerme de pie... Y siento que todo mi interior se estremece cuando juntas tu cuerpo con el mío y me abrazas.

Todo me da vueltas. Nada existe en este momento. Ni la escuela, ni la diferencia de edad, ni el hecho de ser profesor y alumno. Sólo existimos tú y yo, Zeke.

Y así como tu boca me guía, y me enseña a complacer a la tuya; mis brazos dejan de estar inmóviles, y ahora también te abrazo yo a ti; mientras seguimos fundiéndonos en ese beso, hasta que nuestros pulmones reclaman por aire.

—Hagamos algo, ¿Sí? —Yo sólo asiento con la cabeza. —Sigue esforzándote, no bajes de calificaciones, y vive.

—¿Cómo? —No entiendo.

Pero el suave roce de tus dedos en mi mejilla logra tranquilizarme. —Calma... —y me besas de nuevo. —Sólo digo que no quiero que lo nuestro sea un pretexto para que empieces a descuidar la escuela.

Sonrío. No puedo hacer más que sonreír en este momento, mientras veo mi reflejo en tus pupilas, las cuales me miran con tanta intensidad, que pareciera que pudieras entrar en mi mente... En mi alma.

Como sea, ya estás en mi corazón, no sé bien desde cuando, pero lo estás. Y a juzgar por tus besos, tus palabras, y tu forma de mirarme, yo estoy en el tuyo también.

Ya no sólo eres mi maestro, Zeke, y yo ya no soy sólo tu alumno. Ahora somos más que eso.

 **F I N**

* * *

 _Mi segundo yaoi... Insisto, ¡El mundo se va a acabar! Si de repente anuncian un cataclismo, o la declaración de guerra nuclear entre USA y Corea del Norte, no se sorprendan XDD_

 _Quiero dedicar este fanfic con todo el amor de mi kokoro a mi adorada Frieda Aredhiel Reiss xDD, luna mía, cómplice en shippear a Zeke con Frieda... y con Colt XDD porque sin ti, este fanfic no existiría. Un pequeño obsequio para ti, reina de mi Kokoro._

 _Espero les guste este pequeño shot, y si escuchan de pestes, plagas, terremotos y Yellowstone amenaza con explotar... Bueno, cúlpenme XDD._

 _Saludos!_

 _¿Reviews?_


End file.
